It's Our New Year
by purrpickle
Summary: Rachel decides Kurt's New Year's Eve party is the perfect night for her to have her first irresponsible teenage hookup. But when it ends up being with the girl she's actually attracted to, it turns out to be so much more surprising. G!p smut. One-shot. Sequel now posted.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Okay, I wrote this one-shot from eight PM to eight AM, and I have _no _energy whatsoever to proofread it or even see if it's total crap or not. I'm just going to post it and let it run free. Oh my god, I am _shot_!

Anyway, this is based off of this prompt from an anon:

'G!P Santana. rachel doesn't know. the girls are at a new years party and rachel's letting loose and drinking. rachel's more drunk than santana, and they're dancing together. rachel's all grinding up on santana when all of a sudden rachel's like "is that a flashlight in your pants?" then she feels on it, because it's getting all hard and she's like "why is your flashlight growing!" when she gropes it. HAHA. i'm hoping for a smutty one-shot to come from this? please?'

Whatevs. I have nothing else to say. So, here you go.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally<em>," Kurt yelled as soon as he yanked the door open, "You're the last to arrive."

Smiling at him, Rachel hurried inside. "I'm sorry," she grinned, removing her jacket and dropping it unceremoniously onto the pile of jackets that had built up in front of the coat closet, "But my cousin wouldn't let me leave the house without making a couple'a... A couple'a toasts. It's the first New Years with my extended family in a long time, so..." She trailed off, looking down to focus on his vest, "Oh, how wonderfully _shiny_!"

Kurt's jaw dropped open. "Oh, this is too good! You're already drunk! Bless your cousin and low alcohol tolerance." He smiled conspiratorially. "I know someone who's going to eat you _alive_... But first!" he clapped his hands, walking forward to take her by the shoulders and aim her at the kitchen, "Let's get you even more drunk. Oh, and brava on the dress."

"Thank you, Kurt," Rachel twisted her head to look up at him, "But remember? You're the one who bought it for me."

"And that's why I'm complimenting it." Clearing the kitchen threshold, Kurt let go of her to grab the first wine cooler he could see. Giving it to her, he smiled and shimmied, "Okay, sweetie, it's New Years! Go show everyone the diva you _truly _are."

Red already staining her cheeks, Rachel threw her arms around his shoulders. Planting a sloppy kiss to his lips, she giggled and dropped back to the ground, unscrewing the cap. Taking a deep sip, she pointed in the direction of the living room, barely waiting for him to nod before she left him to take out a compact mirror to check and see what the shade of her lipstick did to his lips.

Though Rachel was undoubtedly tipsy, the short cab ride over to Kurt and Finn's house having done nothing to affect her buzz she'd managed to begin without her dads finding out – oh, she felt like such a rebel! – most of her jubilant manner was mainly due to expectant excitement and sheer anticipation of the what the night was going to bring. With Finn safely dating Brittany, and both Puck and Sam single, she had a pretty good chance of having her first irresponsible teenage hookup. Though Puck was her best bet for an uncomplicated rendezvous, Rachel surely wouldn't say no to Sam and his cute lips.

Of course, if she was truly honest with herself, there was someone else she wouldn't turn away...

Finally coming upon the source of the pounding club music she'd heard even before stepping onto the porch, Rachel chugged the rest of the wine cooler, set the empty bottle into a nearby bookcase, widened her smile, and stepped into the living room.

Right across from her, directly in front of one of the speakers, Santana was dancing with Quinn, arms up in the air and already flushed with exercise. Her mouth drying instantly, Rachel's heart thumped, and when Sam wandered up to her, smiling boyishly, she barely paid attention to his greeting. Flicking her eyes to him only so long to notice the Solo cup filled with something undoubtedly alcoholic, she held up a finger and motioned at his drink.

Looking a little confused but going with it, Sam handed her the cup, and she immediately swallowed as much as she could before the burning got too much to handle. Gasping and coughing, resting her hand on Sam's forearm, she cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Thanks," she chirped, giving him back his cup and pulling him down into a deep kiss. If her alcohol-fueled plan didn't end up working, she wanted to make sure she had someone on the backburner. Nipping at Sam's bottom lip as she let him go, she felt quite proud of the stupid expression on his face as she spun back towards the makeshift dance floor.

Heat coursing through her stomach, she lifted her chin, focused through the beckoning fuzziness, and waited for a break in the melody to slide herself behind Santana. She took the offensive (secure in the fact she could blame the alcohol if need be) by wrapping her hands around Santana's hips, the heat of Santana's skin burning her thumbs as the rest of her fingers gripped the fabric of her low-rise jeans.

Not breaking her rhythm, Santana turned in her grasp, lips turning up and eyes darkening when she realized it was Rachel holding her. Having followed the line of her shoulders with her eyes as she spun, Rachel was acutely aware of the fact that her hands had stroked along her back and stomach, and she swallowed. She licked her lips. "Hi," she whispered, knowing she wouldn't be heard over the pulsing music.

Studying her, Santana suddenly smirked. "Hey," she mouthed back, a calculating look crossing her face. Bending down, she whispered huskily directly into Rachel's ear, "So the hobbit wants to dance?"

Shivering at the feeling of her hot breath and skin prickling from her close proximity, Rachel nodded, gasping when Santana straightened and took a step forward, taking Rachel by the upper arms to turn her so her back was to Santana, making her drop her hands. Her palms immediately empty, she leaned back when Santana pressed into her back. Sliding her hands down to cup Rachel's hips, Santana began to dance again, helping move Rachel with the beat.

Trying to breathe as the music swirled all around and through her body, Santana's presence overwhelming her senses – the smell of her perfume and body heat, the feel of her moving against her, the taste of her own lipstick as she practically gnawed it off, the sight of the redness inside her eyelids as she concentrated solely on what she was feeling, the sound of Santana's voice singing along with the music – Rachel was aware that the alcohol she had imbibed was narrowing her whole world down to the arousal roiling throughout her body. Santana's hands slipped up and down her hips and sides, thumbs rubbing along her hipbones, and Rachel moaned, arching her back and throwing her hands up to wrap one around the back of Santana's neck, the other one scrabbling up to press a trembling palm into the side of Santana's face.

When Santana's lips brushed against her cheek, Rachel could smell the alcohol on her breath, and she opened her eyes, darting them back as if she could see through her head. Pushing her back tighter into Santana, her knees grew weak when Santana got the hint, and, reading the music right, started grinding into her.

Oh god. This was almost better than sex.

Speaking of... Frowning, Rachel pushed her ass harder back. Was that... What was that? Dragging her hand down Santana's cheek, she bit her lip as she let gravity lead her down to ride her palm on a firm thigh. Pushing her hand back a little more, she almost came when Santana's teeth nipped her ear. "What are you doing?" the girl asked, and Rachel moaned, hands clenching and hips bucking, thrilling at the feeling of Santana holding her tightly against her. "What..." she swallowed, tilting her head back to find Santana's ear, unable to stop herself from sloppily kissing Santana's jaw on the way back, "Is – is that a flashlight?"

"Flashlight?"

"Mm-mmhm." Santana's hair smelled fruity, and Rachel suddenly surged to the side, forcing herself back to being front to front with Santana, sliding her arm around Santana's waist. Her hand still tensed on Santana's thigh, she stared directly into Santana's still darkening gaze. "Do you have a... It's getting _bigger_?"

Flashlights shouldn't get bigger. Frowning and trying to concentrate on what she was doing, Rachel searched out the length of the flashlight. "What an odd place to have a flashlight..." she murmured drunkenly, barely paying attention to the hitched breathing making Santana's chest heave against her, the girl jerking when Rachel finally succeeded in groping the flashlight.

"Rachel," Santana muttered in a strained voice, fingers digging into her hips "Stop that."

"No." Rachel shook her head. She needed to figure this out. Resting her forehead onto Santana's collarbone, she started running her palm and fingers up and down the shape, the back of her hand skimming along her own inner thigh.

Santana's breath hitched again, and then she was pressing the flashlight harder into Rachel's hand, it growing even bigger. "You. Should. Really. Stop," she grunted, only barely hearable over the sound of Ke$ha's _Your Love is My Drug_.

"Why?" When Santana tried to shift her hips to the side, away from Rachel's hand, she succeeded in notching their pelvises together. Rachel's eyebrows shot up to the top of her forehead. That _really _almost felt like...! Barely paying attention to the music now, and aware of the pounding of Santana's heart against her, Rachel timed a rolling of her hips to correspond with a rolling of the music.

Santana shuddered and smashed Rachel's hips into hers. The 'flashlight' was much easier to feel now.

That did it. Snapping back, Rachel barely caught notice of Santana's drunken panicked expression, and she grabbed Santana's hand. Tugging her after her, she was barely aware of what she was doing until she found the first door that opened under hand. Her head spinning, she pulled Santana in after her and pointed her at the bed, making _absolutely sure_ to remember to lock the door. "Sit," she commanded, so aroused she could barely concentrate, and, once Santana did, she finished with, "_Off_."

Santana stared up at her. When she made no move to do what Rachel said, Rachel growled and walked right up to her. Using her hands to push Santana back, she crawled on top of her and kissed her. Hands on either side of Santana's head, she ground her pelvis directly onto the bulge at Santana's crotch, practically devouring her mouth.

Santana's mouth was hot and wet and clumsy and tasted of alcohol and saliva and was full of a tongue that almost immediately twined with Rachel's. A hand buried itself into her hair, the other one pushing up under the hem of Rachel's dress to grope her ass through her underwear. She bent one knee, pushing her thigh up in between Rachel's legs. Gasping, Rachel rolled her hips again, and then Santana was surging up and over, kneeling over her. She had a hand securely in the hem of Rachel's dress, and then she was pushing it up, Rachel lifting her hips then waist then shoulders to help her. Closing her eyes as the fabric slid across her face, Rachel moaned when wet heat closed around a free nipple. Pushing down on her heels to press her hips into Santana's midsection, she finished pulling her dress off and hooked her fingers into Santana's shirt.

Only paying attention enough to detach her mouth for the second needed to lose her shirt, Santana was quickly back with her teeth to scrape against her nipple, a free hand cupping and kneading Rachel's other breast. Her hair tickled the bare skin of Rachel's stomach and chest, but it only served to feed the fire pulsing in her groin, and she reached up to drag her nails down Santana's back. When her fingers met the waistband of her jeans, she frowned, growling out, "_Off_. Santana. _Off_."

It was as if saying Santana's name only inflamed Santana, and she nodded, swirling her tongue one last time before sitting back on her knees. Flopping onto her back to unbutton and unzip her jeans, Rachel was already crouching over her knees to prevent her from stopping. Adding her own hands to the mix, she eagerly tugged the jeans down Santana's legs, and as the constricting pressure was relieved, both girls let out a noise: Santana's a groan of relief, Rachel's breath leaving her lungs in an intrigued sigh.

Barely allowing enough time to finish taking the jeans off, Rachel was climbing on top of Santana again, shoving Santana's bra up so their naked chests could meet. Then, she lowered her hips, and her still clothed core met Santana's _not_ flashlight.

"So..." she let out in a heated hiss, pressing a kiss to Santana's mouth, "You have a..." She whispered out quickly, "A penis?"

Santana's arms wrapped around her waist, and she kissed Rachel back. "Yeah." She seemed to grow bigger against Rachel, her mouth growing hungrier. A hand trailed down to slip under the hem of her underwear.

Thrilling at all of the conflicting areas of pressure, Rachel tensed and rocked her hips.

"_Rachel_. Do you even know what you're _doing_?" Santana's body tensed, and when Rachel did it again, grinding down into her with certainty, Santana grit her teeth. "_Fuck_. You're a _freak_."

Giggling, Rachel sat up and back, moving until she knew she would be able to get a good view. Propping herself up on her elbows to watch what Rachel was doing, Santana's eyes were shuttered and her face flushed. Her breathing was ragged, and when Rachel looked back down, she twitched when her hands securely took hold of her underwear. Pulling them down and off, she bit down on her lower lip.

Santana was breathing shallowly. When Rachel slowly reached her hand out, her breathing picked up even more, and when Rachel made contact, curling her fingers around the shaft, Santana moaned, jumping in her hand.

Santana felt silky and soft, velvety and hard, hot and full of energy. "This is amazing..." Rachel murmured, feeling the heat and readiness continuing to build within her.

Her eyes locked on Rachel, Santana licked her lips and sat up so she could draw Rachel's head over to kiss her violently, hand cupping the back of her head. Her other hand falling to wrap around Rachel's, leading her in a rhythm and amount of pressure she preferred, Rachel's heart pounded faster and faster with each realization of what was _actually_ happening.

When Santana's hand moved away, Rachel didn't have a lot of time to figure out if she was doing it well before Santana moved back far enough away to glance around the bed, then pushed her arm behind Rachel and twisted them both sideways so Rachel was on her back again. Shrugging off her bra, she wrapped her hand back around Rachel's hand to pull her away, and, kissing Rachel's frown and question if she was doing it right away, she shuffled backwards. Stopping with her head at Rachel's bellybutton, the look in her eyes made Rachel clench.

"Gimme a pillow."

Rachel blinked. "What?"

"A pillow. Give me one."

It was Rachel's turn for her breath to catch when she realized what Santana meant to do. Craning her head back until she figured out where the closest pillow was, Rachel all but threw it at Santana. Smirking at her, Santana waited until Rachel lifted her hips to push the pillow under her. Her hair fell to pool along Rachel's thighs, and she moaned, closing her eyes. Concentrating all of her attention to the feeling of Santana hovering over her, she trembled when sure hands curled around her thighs, pushing her legs apart. Even if Rachel was already extremely aroused, she knew that it would still be a good idea for her to get as ready as she could if what she expected to happen wasn't just an alcohol induced fantasy. Because even if she was sobering some, Rachel was still feeling drunk which meant every touch was intensified and made heat burn in her stomach and heart pound, her ab muscles twisting and tensing as she waited for that first touch she knew was coming because Santana's breath was blowing directly onto her –

And then Santana's tongue was swirling up through her swollen folds, swirling around her aching clit before her lips locked around it. Needing to hold onto something, Rachel clutched the bed sheets in her hands, spreading her legs wider and whimpering with each probing lick and suck.

"God, you're _soaked_," Santana husked, looking up to catch Rachel's gaze, dropping her jaw to obviously drag her tongue up the length of Rachel. Humming into the sensitive skin, she moved with each needy hump of Rachel's hips, maddeningly keeping herself from making full contact. Slipping her tongue down to probe Rachel's entrance, Rachel keened, digging her head into the bed. Oh _god_. She would give _anything_ for Santana to –

Pushing Rachel's legs up, Santana quickly and without warning sheathed her tongue completely inside Rachel, darting and moving and twisting and twirling it around, one of her hands slipping through her wetness to rub confidently around her clit, perfectly never _there_. "Oh, oh – _Santana_," Rachel groaned, straining to press herself more firmly into Santana's mouth, sweating and gasping, "God dammit, are you going to make me _come_?"

A chuckle went straight inside Rachel, and then Santana somehow made her tongue thicken, reaching even that bit _farther_, her fingers pressing _directly _where they needed to be. Rachel could feel the swell approaching, her toes curling, struggling to keep herself breathing regularly. But then Santana pulled her tongue out. Almost crying from the loss, Rachel's body exploded into electricity when two fingers instantly pushed inside her, filling her and stretching her, probing and searching expertly for the rough part Rachel could never find herself. With her legs free, Rachel rocked her hips, squeezing Santana's head between her thighs before she could stop herself when, with cruel, torturous _perfection_, Santana scraped against her g-spot the same second her teeth scraped along her clit. With dual sensation, Rachel's body couldn't take it anymore. With a wordless cry, she exploded.

Pulling Santana's fingers deeper as she clenched and milked them, her voice almost breaking when Santana continued to push her orgasm higher and higher. It was going on and on and it was never going to end, cresting and breaking and making her light headed.

Slowly, slowly, Santana slowed. Waiting until most of the tremors had stopped running through her body, she slipped her fingers out from inside her, kissing her clit in reaction to the soft sound of protest that left Rachel's lips. Detouring to grab part of the bed sheet to wipe her mouth off, when Santana reappeared into Rachel's line of vision, Rachel raised a weak hand to cup her cheek. "...Unf," was all she could get out.

Pushing her hair behind her shoulder, Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to Rachel's hairline. "You're sweaty," she pointed out, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Rachel gave her the best _duh _expression she could, "So are you." Feeling her heartbeat _finally _starting to slow down, she breathed in deeply. "Thank goodness for being a female," she muttered, lifting her head to glance down to see how _ready _Santana looked.

Santana looked at her suspiciously. "If that's a crack at me being – "

Rachel cut her off with a kiss. "Uhn-unn," she reached down to pull the pillow out from under her, sighing at how swollen and wet she still felt; pushing it off to the side, she reached up blindly for a new one. Feeling it not too far above her, she scooted up, settling her head and shoulders on it. Arranging herself comfortably, she kissed Santana, who had followed her up, again. Then, licking her lips and giving Santana her best come hither look, she slid her hand down to encircle her again, thrilling at how thick and hard she felt, pulsing within her grasp, "I'm ready."

However, when Santana moaned, capturing her mouth into a searing kiss and moving to crouch over her, peppering kisses up and down her face and neck as she shifted into position, Rachel pulled her head back. "Wait." Her eyebrows drew together, and even though she didn't stop stroking Santana, she asked shyly, "Are you... Clean? And, uhm, I don't know if this really matters, but I'm on the pill. You know, just to make... Well, make sure."

To her relief, Santana didn't laugh at her. Expression completely taken over by lust and arousal, the girl breathed in deeply, nodding. "It's cool. I'm clean." Her lips twisted, hair falling over her eyes as she offered the last, shivering with her eyes widening when Rachel pushed it back for her, "And I can't get you pregnant."

Rachel smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" Santana raised her eyebrows, closing her eyes when Rachel's thumb brushed across the tip, spreading the pre-come she'd already released. "Oh god, Berry," she gasped, muscles standing out in her arms when she tensed, eyes completely black when she met Rachel's gaze directly, voice a deep burr, "_Please_. Can I fuck you now?"

The heat that exploded from Santana's words was enough to make any doubts Rachel might have had disappear. "...On top."

"What?"

Rachel sat up to kiss Santana. "Can I be on top?" she whispered, "You're, uhm, I want to feel myself sliding down onto you."

"Mmm." Santana purred, hands falling to cup and massage Rachel's hips. She traced Rachel's lips with her tongue, whispering back, "Just know I'll still get you on your back or hands and knees after."

_Oh god_. Rachel's breath caught, "You think you can last that long?"

Santana smirked, abruptly falling backwards, pulling Rachel with her. Caught against her inner thigh, hot and wet and pulsing, Rachel ground herself down onto her, her groan joined by Santana's. "_Fuck. Rachel_."

Propping her hand down onto the bed and getting onto her knees, she locked gazes with Santana. With Santana's help, they were lined up where they needed to be, and then Santana's thickness was pushing into her, spreading her and burning hot. Needing to pause, to gather her breath, she could feel the effort it was taking Santana not to thrust up into her or pull her down, her hands trembling on Rachel's thighs. Knowing she'd already come and Santana hadn't, Rachel sucked in her breath, nodded, and pushed herself down until Santana was completely inside of her, until she was filled completely. "_Oh my god_..." she moaned, trying to get used to the feeling of Santana so far up into her belly.

"_Fuck_. You're so fuckin' _tight_," Santana's face was scrunched, mouth open as she sucked in several deep breaths in succession. Then, when she'd calmed enough, she opened her eyes, the look in her eyes making Rachel feel as if she was the most important person in the world at that moment. Moving her hands up Rachel's stomach, Santana tensed her abs and began to rotate her hips. As she twisted and moved inside Rachel, Rachel's hands flew down to brace against her ribs, needing the contact to keep her from overloading. Unable to guess exactly where Santana was inside her, she instead focused on watching Santana's biceps flex and relax as she followed the motion of Rachel's body starting to slide up and down on her.

Their cadence was slow and intent, Rachel gasping each time Santana was seated completely inside her or her top was sliding against her clit. It was wild and new and amazing and incredibly, incredibly pleasurable, but Rachel knew something was missing. Moving her gaze up to Santana's face, she pulsed at the expression on her face, at the sexy mussing of her hair, at the sight of sweat beading on her forehead, and knew what she needed.

She needed more of _Santana_.

"Sa-San."

"Mm_mm_?"

"_You_. On... _Me_." Pulling herself off Santana, Rachel was surprised at how cold and empty that felt. Rolling onto her back, she immediately opened her legs, putting her arms up to loosely hug Santana's shoulders, waiting to pull her closer as soon as she pushed back inside her. When she did, Rachel's eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she moaned, wrapping her legs around her waist.

Leaning her weight onto Rachel, Santana softly kissed Rachel's chin. "Look at me," she whispered. When Rachel's eyes fluttered open, Santana kissed her on the mouth. She pulled back, "You better be ready."

"Ready for wha – _ahh_!"

With one hand next to Rachel's shoulder, the other curled around the back of one of Rachel's knees, Santana pulled back and thrust forward. Rough and abrupt, she hammered Rachel's walls hard and fast, the sound of her hips hitting Rachel's loud even with the sounds both were making. Trying to spread her legs wider, Rachel gasped when Santana paused just enough to push herself back and push one of Rachel's knees up. "_Yes_," Santana hissed, throwing her head back as somehow she managed to reach even deeper inside Rachel. She was thick enough and skilled enough that she left a trail of fire with each thrust, and the second of what would undoubtedly be a number she never would have expected orgasms built scarily fast. "Oh, oh, San_tana_," Rachel gasped, pushing up to meet Santana at each thrust down, one hand clutching Santana's arm so tightly she knew her nails were probably cutting into her skin, the other reaching forward to helplessly ride on Santana's hip, the feeling of her muscles moving under her skin one of the most arousing things she'd ever felt.

Able to feel the clenching and releasing of Rachel around her, Santana pressed her free hand directly onto Rachel's clit, rubbing up and down just as roughly as she was fucking her. It was fast, it was irreverent, and it was exactly what Rachel needed.

Almost screaming as she thrashed and shook under Santana, vaguely able to hear the grunts of Santana as her walls clamped down on her, trying to drag and suck her deeper inside. God, could Santana even _go _deeper? Rachel couldn't imagine so.

When Rachel's orgasm started to die down, Santana having slowed to a shallow grind, it was Santana's turn to pull back. Locking her hands on Rachel's hips, she urged her to roll over, then pulled her up and back. Expecting to feel drained of energy or unsure about the new position, Rachel was surprised to realize just how much she wanted Santana to take her this way. "Oh god," she moaned, arching up into Santana when she leaned over her, like she was surrounding her. It made Rachel feel tiny, and turned her on even more. "San... _Inside_. _Please_. _Want you_..."

Sliding herself teasingly back and forth along Rachel's soaked center, Santana bit down onto her shoulder, making Rachel groan lowly at the sweet pain. "You like this, don't you?" Rachel could hear the smirk in Santana's voice.

Rachel nodded. She _did_.

"Mmhm. Alright." Scraping her teeth along her shoulder again, making her tense in anticipation, it somehow felt like Santana hadn't ever been inside her before with how much she spread her apart. "Fuck, you're still so _tight_," Santana growled, "Is that 'cuz you're so damn tiny?"

Rachel had to catch her breath. "Shut up."

Santana pinched her hip, and when she jumped, Santana palmed her hips, shifted on her knees, warned lowly, "Hold on," and started using Rachel entirely for her own pleasure.

If before had been rough and intense, this was something Rachel had never experienced. She'd read once, somewhere before, that this position was the one that felt the best for guys, but it was often uncomfortable for the women. Spreading her legs and moaning every time Santana's hip bones met her ass, most of her attention was on the feeling of being stretched over and over again. Both Santana and what she had read were true. As it was, it was only because of how wet Rachel was that she could enjoy the sensation of Santana reaching places that had never been touched before, stimulating new nerve endings, keeping Rachel on the plateau of coming. Shameless noises leaving her mouth as she dropped to her elbows, finding even more pleasure with the dropping of her chest, she squirmed and rocked with Santana, feeling her pressing deeper and deeper with each stroke.

Suddenly, Santana's thrusts seemed to get more desperate, the throbbing inside of Rachel getting more noticeable. "Oh god," Santana moaned, pushing forward and grinding into Rachel's ass, body shaking.

Surprised when she could feel Santana swell even _bigger_, Rachel squealed when Santana slammed into her one more time, then one more time, going so deep and rearing so violently Rachel's knees almost lifted off the bed, and Rachel's third and final orgasm helped Santana into hers. Falling onto Rachel's back, tensing and shaking as new heat bathed Rachel's walls, Santana's body was hot and sweaty and heavy, but Rachel stopped her from pulling herself away. "No," she murmured, enjoying the feeling of Santana emptying herself and beginning to soften inside of her.

"Mmm... Fine." Sighing, Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and rolled them to the side, really only luck keeping her from slipping out.

Snuggling back into Santana's chest, gladly taking the position of little spoon, Rachel felt Santana's heart hammering against her shoulder. Yes, they were sticky and sweaty and would probably be cold fairly soon, but she didn't want to move. "That..." she sighed, lifting her hand to find one of Santana's, thinking nothing of lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah. That." Sounding tired but completely sated, warm lips pressed into Rachel's shoulder. "God," Santana sighed, "I don't wanna move to get under the covers. Oh, _fuck_."

"What?" Alarm flaring up, Rachel's grip on Santana's hand tightened.

Santana lifted her head. "What time is it? Shit, I hope I didn't miss midnight."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, raising her own head to peer at the clock on the bedside table. "Midnight? And no, you're," she yawned, "You're fine. You have four minutes until then."

"Oh." Santana's body relaxed. "Awesome."

When she volunteered nothing more, Rachel lightly nudged her arm. "What about midnight?"

A smile coiled around Santana's voice. "'S nothing big. I jus' had plans."

"Am I keeping you from them?" Rachel asked, holding her breath.

Warm lips kissed her shoulder again, and Santana pulled her closer. "Nope," she yawned herself, sounding happy and tired, "I jus' get to amend my plans to kissing you at midnight, _naked_."

A wide smile crossed Rachel's face. "Yeah? Naked?"

The next kiss she got was to her neck, and it made her shiver. "Seems like it," Santana murmured.

"We _could _get dressed in the next... Three minutes, you know."

"Fuck that." Dropping her chin over Rachel's shoulder, Santana grinned down at her. "You still drunk?" she asked quietly.

Noting the slight sobering of Santana's expression, Rachel took quick stock of her body. "No," she shook her head. "...You?"

"No." Santana swallowed, eyes glancing from Rachel's face to the clock before skewering off in another direction entirely.

"Hey." Shifting so she could face Santana directly, they finally separated, and Rachel gently reached up to touch Santana's cheek. Heaviness settled into her throat, making her voice come out weaker than she meant it to, "Are you... Are you already regretting this?"

Santana's eyes snapped up to meet Rachel's. "What? No. I just – how the hell are you taking _this_ so _well_?"

Smiling lopsidedly, Rachel glanced at the clock. Outside the room, the ever present loud club music was cut off, a second later the combined voices of the rest of the New Directions counting down from thirty. Quietly joining in, Rachel squeezed Santana's hand. As Santana continued counting down, Rachel pushed herself up to lean over Santana, whispering into her ear, "Because I really like _you_, Santana. Not a gender."

Santana stared at her. "...Four."

"...Three." Rachel continued. Her smile didn't dim.

Tears gathered in Santana's eyes, but her smile wasn't sad in the least. "Happy New Year," she breathed over the sound of a muffled, "_Two_!", fingers coming up to hesitantly trace down Rachel's cheek.

"Happy New Year," Rachel replied, barely heard over the louder, "_One_!"

And, even if their well wishes were early, their midnight kiss was _exactly_ on time.

Brittany's timing when she opened the door to jump onto them to share the excitement of the new year? Not so much.


End file.
